In current server industry, the server rack generally includes plural server devices which may be pulled out from the front end. However, when a supervisor wants to maintain or replace the server devices, he needs to move to the rear end of the rack or the rack/the chassis needs to be taken apart so that the certain wires may be removed from the rear end of the server device and then some components may be taken out from the server device.
However, the requirement of the server maintaining service is usually emphasized on the rapid response, action and trouble shooting. Even the server device is pulled out and the chassis is disassembled very soon, it still takes time to remove the wires from the server device. These actions not only take time and cost, but also they are inconvenient for a user.
Therefore, it is a significant task to provide a design which may match the requirements above.